


Missing Person

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ is kidnapped.





	Missing Person

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Missing Person**

**by: Ami**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ is kidnapped.  
**Spoiler:** Post "Full Disclosure"  


**   
**

CJ's place March 20th 10:17pm

CJ's in her living room talking to Bartlet on the phone 

"CJ why don't we discuss that in the morning over breakfast in the residence " Bartlet asked ? 

"Yes sir " CJ said.

"Will meet at 7 " Bartlet said.

CJ heard her front door shut and got up to see who was there. When she saw who was there she froze then pulled the phone away from her ear just holding it near her side.

"Oh god " CJ said with fear in her voice.

**   
**

White house: oval office

Bartlet is talking to CJ on the speaker phone sitting on the couch

"CJ " Bartlet asked looking towards the desk ? 

"No, please don't " CJ cried.

"CJ ! " Bartlet asked concerned, getting up from the couch moving towards the desk.

"No, let me go ! " 

In the background over the speakerphone you could hear a thud.

"stop, you're hurting me ! "

"CJ ! " Bartlet yelled into the speakerphone.

"Charlie ! " Bartlet shouted for his aide.

"get off of me ! " 

"Yes sir " Charlie said.

"get secret service over to CJ's NOW. Tell them to hurry" !

"yes sir " 

"NO ! " CJ cried out in pain. 

Then there was silence. 

"CJ ! " Bartled yelled.

Leo walked into the oval office through their adjoining doors after hearing Bartlet yell.

"Sir whats going on " Leo asked ?

"they're on there way sir" Charlie said re-entering the office.

"Someones attacking CJ " 

"What " Leo asked ?

"I was talking with CJ on the speaker and she started to scream and I heard a struggle."

 

**   
**

March 20th 11:05pm Oval Office

Bartlet and Leo are wating anxiously to hear news from the secret service about CJ.

"Sir " Ron Butterfield said entering the office.

"Ron do you have her. Is she ok" Bartlet asked ? 

"No sir, she was gone by the time they got there " Ron answered.

"Damit " Bartlet and Leo yelled at the same time. 

"When they got there her front door was ajar " Ron said.

"Was there any sign at her place that she was hurt " Leo asked ?

"No sir " 

"I want her found. Get every available man out there looking for her " Bartlet yelled ! 

"Were on it sir. We're checking her place for evidence as we speak ".

"What about her car was it there " Bartlet asked ? 

"No sir, we have her car discription out there to ever agency ".

"Sir I think we should call in the rest of the senior staff " Leo said.

Bartlet nodded sadly. 

"I'm going up to the residence. Let me know when they get here. Ron let me know anything as soon as you hear anything."

"Yes sir."

Ron left the office as leo watched bartlet leave through the side door.

**   
**

White house residence 11:23PM

Bartlet walked into his room and sat down in a chair putting his head in his hands. As Abbey walked out of the bathroom.

"Jed. whats wrong " ?

He raised his head to look at her with tears in his eyes.

"CJ's been kidnapped "

"What "!

Abbey sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was talking to her on the phone when I heard a stuggle and her screaming."

"Oh god " Abbey said. starting to tear up herself.

"This can't be happening again. I can't have another daughter taken from me. I mean I know she's not my daughter but she feels like one. " 

There was knock on the door.

"Come in " Abbey said.

"Sir the senior staff is wating in the Oval office " Charlie said sadly.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll be right down "

"Yes sir " Charlie said leaving the room.

"Everyone but CJ " Bartlet whispered.

Bartlet stood up along with Abbey and they hugged.

"We'll get her back just like we got Zoey back " Abbey said still hugging Bartlet.

Bartlet nodded sadly after pulling away from Abbey.

**   
**

Oval Office , March 21th 11AM 

Bartlet sat behind his desk looking out the window worried and scared holding a picture of him and CJ at the last State dinner when Abbey walked into the Oval. 

"Jed is there any news " Abbey asked worried ?

Bartlet turned to face Abbey

"Ron briefed me at 8. He said there was no evidence and no witnesses " 

"Sir. Josh and Toby are here to see you sir " Charlie said.

"send them in " Bartlet said moving from behind his desk to sit on the couch with Abbey.

"Good morning Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet " Josh and Toby said at the same time.

"Hey guys how are you hanging in there " Abbey asked ?

"We've been better " Toby awnsered.

Abbey nodded.

"Is there any news on CJ " Josh asked ?

"No " Bartlet said shaking his head sadly turning his eyes down to the presidential seal.

Josh and Toby sat down on the other couch.

"I feel helpless. I should be out there looking for her or something " Josh said 

"We all feel the same way Josh but we don't no where to begin " Bartlet said.

Abbey took Jed's hand and moved closer towards him. Leo walked in from there adjoining door.

"Anything " Bartlet asked Leo as he entered the room ?

"No sir " 

Leo sat down in a chair next to the couches.

"That's it I'm going into the pressroom and asking the public for help " Bartlet said getting up.

"Sir you can't do that ! " Leo said also standing up.

"Why the hell not Leo someone's bound to of seen her car or something ! " 

"You might also put her in more danger. We don't know who has her or why ! "

"What if she's already hurt Leo and she's dying while we are sitting around " Josh shouted !

"Leo she could be anywhere by now and the more time that passes the less likely we'll find her " Toby added.

"Don't you think I know that. I want her back just as bad but we have to think of what will happen to her if we go public ".

"And what will happen to her if we don't Leo. We have a better chance in finding her if we go public " Abbey shouted.

"Of course it is your decision sir I'm just letting you know all of the possibilities. " Leo said taking a deep breath.

There was a pause as everybody looked at Bartlet.

"I'm going to the pressroom " Bartlet said.

"Yes sir " Leo said.

**   
**

Pressroom, March 21 11:30 AM

"My fellow Americans I am here to ask for your help. Last night my press secretary CJ Cregg disappeared. I am asking for anyone with any information on her whereabouts or if you've seen her car to please contact the authorities. " 

Bartlet left the podium and Henry, CJ's deputy, gave more information and anwsered questions.

 

**   
**

Oval Office, March 21 12:00PM

The President and First Lady waited for word from Ron. 

"Jed you should eat something "

"I'm not hungry. "

Abbey looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I hope I did the right thing " Bartlet said.

"Its too late to have doubts. Lets just hope someone out there knows something and its not to late " Abbey said sighing.

"Yeah " Bartlet said taking a breath.

There was a long pause.

"If she is hurt I will track down who ever did this to her and kill them with my bare hands." Bartlet yelled !

"You won't be alone Jed. We all will want a piece of her attacker " Abbey replied.

**   
**

Toby's office, 12:15PM

Toby, Josh, Donna, Carol, and Will all sit quietly and wait. 

"Do you think we'll get any new leads " Donna asks with tears in her eyes.

Josh puts his arm around Donna's shoulder's and pulls her closer to him.

"Lets hope so " Josh replies quietly.

"Lets just hope its not to late " Carol adds with tears also in her eyes.

"We can't think like that, she has to be ok, she's too much of a fighter ! " Toby says.

"Has anybody talked to her family " Will asks.

"Yeah, her family is waiting to hear new news from the president.

**   
**

Leo's office, 12: 35PM

"Dad I just heard, how are you doing " Mallory asked?

"I've been better " 

"How's everybody else doing ? "

"Not good " 

"Have you eaten yet ? Do you want to go get something in the mess ? " Mallory asks.

"I'd love to baby but I have all this work to do " Leo replies.

"Dad you don't need to be the responsible adult right now. You are allowed to show your feelings about this. " 

"I don't have time for that right now. Everybody in this building is paralyzed by this. I have to keep this place going."

"You can take a minute to show you care."

"I do care! CJ had to of been physically assaulted and god forbid she'll be sexually assaulted by the time this is over." 

There was a knock on the door.

"yeah " Leo said.

Ron entered the room. 

"Ron " Leo nodded to him than returned his attention back to Mallory. " Mal could you give us a minute"

"Sure dad, I'll see you later "

Mallory left the room and shut the door.

"Ron what is it " Leo asked with concern ?

"We found CJ's car " 

**   
**

Oval Office, 12:55PM

Leo and Ron Butterfield entered through Leo's adjoining door. Bartlet and Abbey were sitting on the couch holding hands with Abbey's head on his shoulder.

** **

"What's happened " Bartlet asked with worry in his voice.

Abbey raised her head off her husbands shoulder and look at the two men.

"They found CJ's car " Leo said in a soft voice.

"Where and what did they find " Bartlet asks growing more scared ?

"We found it about 10 miles from here, abandoned off the highway. A citizen spotted it behind some trees and called it in." Ron anwsered.

"What did they find " Abbey asked with tears in her voice ?

"Nothing in the interior of the car. But when they opened the trunk they found some rope and the material in the trunk is soaked with blood "

Ron anwsered. 

Bartlet winced at that and stood up.

"Oh my god " Abbey said. 

"We found some fingerprints on and in the trunk we are just waiting for the results sir. " Ron said.

"How long tell you know anything " Leo asked ?

"20 minutes " Ron anwsered.

"Ok " Bartlet paused before adding " Leo get everybody in here so I can tell them what's going on "

"Yes sir "

**   
**

Toby's Office

"The president wants you all in the Oval " Ginger say's softly.

"OK " Toby say's.

Toby, Carol, Josh, Donna, and Will all leave for the Oval when they run into Danny in the lobby.

"I got on a plane as soon as I heard the president's address. Is there any new news about CJ " Danny asked with tears in his voice ?

"We have no comment for the press right now Danny " Toby say's coldly.

"Come on Toby I'm not a reporter right now. I need to know "

"We're on our way to the Oval right now, hopefully for some good news. " Josh tells his friend.

Toby walks off towards the Oval with Will and Carol behind him.

"Josh please I need to know " Danny say's

"Wait in my office I'll be in to tell you as soon as I'm done in the Oval."

"Thanks " Danny say's as he heads to Josh's office.

Josh and Donna watch Danny leave as they head towards the oval.

 

**   
**

Oval Office, 1:25PM

Everybody sits in the Oval Office, including Charlie, soaking in all the information they were just told.

"Mr. President " Ron say's as he enters the office.

"Ron what do you now " Bartlet ask quickly getting up from his chair besides the couches.

All eyes turning towards him.

"We found John Hoynes fingerprints on the the trunk." Ron anwser's

"What ? " Bartlet asks in disbelief.

"John ? " Abbey adds.

"Yes " Ron say's

Everybody's eyes grow wide when they heard Hoynes name. 

"We have agents as well as DC police out looking for him but so far he hasn't turned up. " Ron add's

"Oh my god " Toby say's in a panicked voice.

"Toby what's going on ! " Leo ask with anger in his voice

Everybody's attention quickly turns to Toby.

Toby anwser's after a slight hesitation. " CJ and Hoynes have a past " 

"What do you mean a past Toby ? " Bartlet ask with confusion.

"10 years ago they had an affair " 

"Well that explain's a lot " Leo say's

"What do mean Leo " Abbey ask ?

"Last week when all that Hoynes stuff came out I had a feeling something wasn't right " 

**   
**

Josh's Office, 1: 55PM

Josh entered his office with a worried look on his face. 

"Danny "

Danny jumps out of his seat and turns toward Josh.

"what do you know " Danny ask looking scared after seeing Josh's face.

"They found CJ's car 10 miles from here abandoned behind some tree's off of the highway."

"Oh god, what did they find " ?

"There was some rope and a lot of blood in the trunk " Josh said trying to fight back his tears.

Danny took a deep breath trying to hold back his own tears.

"But we now have a suspect "

"Who " Danny ask ?

"Hoynes "

"What "!

 

**   
**

A cabin 150 miles from DC, March 21 10PM

CJ was unconscious in a bed her hands tied to the railing of the headboard with rope. Her forehead and her hair had dried blood on it and her blouse soaked with blood.

Hoynes was sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed with his head in his hands when he heard CJ moan and stir.

CJ opened her eyes slowly, still a little disoriented. She tried to move but was unable to move her arms. She looked up and noticed her 

rope tied hands. She started to panic trying to wiggle her wrist out of the tight ropes, crying out in pain as she did.

"If you keep that up you'll hurt yourself even more " Hoynes said from the foot of the bed.

CJ turned her attention to Hoynes 

"Why are you doing this " CJ asked in a weak voice, crying ?

"What, did you think you could threaten me and get away with it ! " 

Hoynes moves towards the side of the bed gliding his hand slowly up her leg and up her skirt.

"No, please don't " CJ cried out.

Hoynes positioned himself on top of her moving his hand to undo her blouse while the other hand was in her hair. He started to kiss her neck and down her chest were he just unbuttoned her blouse. 

"NO get off of me ! " CJ yelled while squirming underneath him trying to fight him off. 

He grab her hair hard jerking her head back causing her to cry out in pain.

"The more you fight the more I'll hurt you "

"NO ! " CJ cried still trying to fight him off.

Hoynes digged his knee's into her hips to stop her from moving around as he went to undo his pants. CJ just laid there crying with no more strength left to fight him off.

**   
**

White House, 11PM

Danny stood in the doorway of CJ's office just looking in . He then walked towards her desk to Gail's bowl when his cell phone rang.

"yeah " Danny said chocking back his tears.

"Hey Bobby what did you find out for me "

Danny grab a pen and some paper off of CJ's desk and wrote the information he received.

"Thanks man "

Danny ended his call. Put his phone back in his coat pocket and left the room. He walked past Josh's office catching Josh's attention.

"Danny wait up. What's going on " Josh asked with Donna hot on his heel's.

"I might of found where CJ is "

"What. Where " Donna asked ?

"A cabin about 150 miles from here " Danny replied.

"How do you know that " Josh asked ?

"I had a source of mine get some information " Danny replied walking towards the exit.

"Wait up I'm coming with you " Josh says grabbing his coat from the office.

"JOSH ! " Donna shouts 

"I'll call you from the road to give you the address to give secret service " Josh anwser's as he follows Danny.

"Be careful " Donna shouts back.

Donna watches them leave then heads toward Leo's office.

**   
**

Leo's Office, 11:45PM

"Margret is Leo in " Donna asked panicked.

"Yeah, what's wrong " Margret asked ?

Donna entered Leo's office before Margret could finish her reply.

"Leo we have a problem " Donna said.

"What's going on " Leo asked worried.

"Josh and Danny are off playing hero "

"What ! " 

"Danny got a location to look for CJ from a source and now there both on there way out there."

"Oh hell. Did they say where there headed " ?

"Josh said he would call from the road with the address to notify secret service "

"Margret ! " Leo yelled .

"Yeah " Margret responded entering the room.

"Get Ron in here now ! " 

"I believe he's in the oval right now "

Leo and Donna head into the oval through the connecting door.

"We have a situation sir " Leo notify's Bartlet.

Leo tells Bartlet and Ron what's going on.

"Oh hell. Charlie ! " Bartlet yells. 

"Yes sir " Charlie replies.

"Have switchboard transfere Josh's call here when he calls "

"Yes sir "

**   
**

Danny's car, March 21 11: 50PM

Josh is talking on his cell to Bartlet and everybody else in the room on speakerphone.

"Yes sir I know what we're doing is dangerous but we have to get to her before its too late."

"OK we will, bye " Josh say's as he ends the call.

"We will what " Danny ask ?

"He wants us to be carefull " 

There's a long pause.

"I'm going to kill Hoynes when I see him ! " said Danny breathing hard.

"You and me both. I can't believe that son of a bitch would do this to her ! " 

**   
**

A Cabin, March 22 2:30AM

CJ re-awaken's after passing out from the pain of her continuious rape by Hoynes. Her hand's are still tied to the bed post, her wrist are 

bruised and bleeding from the rope burn and her skin is pale. CJ once again tries to free her wrist from the ropes, crying out in pain with 

every bit of movement until she's finally free from her restraint's. She get's out of the bed with the little bit of strenght she has left and nearly collapse's to the floor. She finally makes it to door when Hoynes reappears in the room from the bathroom. He walks fast to the door to stop

her from leaving the room as he grabs her from behind tightly around her already abused waist.

"No, let me go ! " screams CJ in pain.

"Where do you think your going ? " 

CJ tries to fight him off with the little bit of strenght she has left. He moves one of his arms around her throat choking her while his other arm 

is still holding her tightly by her waist. She bites down on his arm around her throat.

"OW ! YOU BITCH " Hoynes say's loosening his grip around her throughing her to the floor. 

CJ is laying on the floor gasping for air when he kicks her repeatedly in the ribs.

"OW " CJ cries out in pain.

CJ lies curled up on the floor trying to stay concious when he leaves the room. In the background you can see a car's light shining through the bedroom window quickly. CJ barley keeping her eyes open and breathing shallowly turns her eyes to Hoynes who re-enters the bedroom.

"No. Oh god no " CJ says weakly.

Outside of the cabin Danny and Josh emerge from the car in time to hear CJ scream out in pain. They both run towards the cabin. 

Danny's trying to break in the front door as Josh tries to open the window near the door.

"CJ just hang on ! " Danny yells.

Danny finally gets the door open. When he and Josh enter the cabin there's an eerie silence.

"CJ ! " Josh shouts. 

Danny spots Hoynes out of the corner of his eye and lunges towards him throwing him into a wall.

"Where is she ?! " Danny and Josh both ask Breathing heavily, there eyes full of anger.

Danny has a hold of him by his shirt Josh by his arm. Danny and Josh both notices blood on Hoynes hands.

"Oh god " Danny says quietly as he lets go of Hoynes and searches the cabin for CJ.

"CJ ! " Danny yells.

"What did you do to her ! " Josh yells as he slams Hoynes back against the wall. 

"What I should of done years ago " Hoynes responds.

Josh punches him in the gut and face as the secret service arrives and pulls Josh off of him. 

Danny reaches the bedroom and finds CJ lying on the floor on her stomach unconcious with her shirt and the floor covered with blood. He runs toward her checking for a pulse.

"CJ ? Oh god. Josh ! "

Josh hears Danny yell and runs to help him with Ron right behind him.

"Oh my god. CJ ? " say's Josh seeing CJ laying on the floor unconcious and bleeding.

Danny has one hand on her back to control the bleeding and the other running through her hair as Josh gets to his knees on the other side of CJ.

"Is she breathing ! " Ron ask ?

"Barely " Danny cries out.

"Flamingo's down get a medic copter here now ! " Ron shouts into his sleeve.

"CJ, baby stay with us. You got to hang on " Danny cries, running his hand through her hair .

"Come on Claudia Jean you have to stay with us, we need you, just keep fighting " Josh cries as he also tries to controll some bleeding.

 

**   
**

Oval Office , March 22 3:25AM

The president, first lady, Leo, Toby, Charlie, Donna, and Carol are all waiting on word from secret service on any news about CJ. The phone on Bartlets desk rings. Both Bartlet and Leo jump out of there seats beside the couches at that sound and Bartlet anwser's it. 

"Yes " Bartlet anwser's with a worried tone.

Pause.

"Oh thank god. " 

Everybody's standing up looking at Bartlet with scared and worried faces when Bartlet's facial expression changes from relief to shock.

"Thank you " Bartlet say's into the phone weakly trying to fight back the tears and anger as he hangs up.

"Jed " Abbey ask, her eyes red from crying ?

"Sir " Leo ask?

Bartlet who is looking down at the phone he just hung up looks up slowly at everybody.

"Hoynes is in custody " Bartlet anwser's quietly.

"What about CJ " Toby ask?

Bartlet pauses briefly swallowing hard.

"She's being air lifted to GW " Bartlet anwser's as tears roll down his cheek.

"Oh god " Abbey say's moving a hand to her mouth as she starts crying as well.

 

**   
**

GW, March 22 4:15AM

The President and everybody else finally arrive after arguing with the secret service about coming. The first couple is holding hands as they 

enter the private waiting room as they spot Josh and Danny sitting in a state of shock. 

"Oh my god " say's Bartlet noticing there clothes soaked with blood.

"Are you guys hurt " Leo ask? 

"No. Its all CJ's blood " Josh anwser's sadly.

"Oh no " Carol cries out. 

"How bad is she " Abbey ask ?

"We don't know, she's in surgery right now " Josh replies.

"She was barely breathing when they loaded her in the helicopter. " Danny add's.

"I'll go and see if I can find anything out." Abbey say's to her husband.

In the background you can hear Henry, CJ's deputy, on the TV telling the white house press corps that they arrested CJ's abductor and 

that CJ is being treated at GW. 

**   
**

4:30AM

Everybody is sitting in the waiting room waiting when Abbey returns.

"Mrs. Bartlet " Danny ask worried standing up when he see's her re-enter the room.

Everbody else rises to there feet after Danny. 

"Abbey " Bartlet ask ?

"She went into cardiac arrest. " 

"Oh god " Bartlet said.

"It took them 15 minutes to revive her." 

"So she's breathing now ? " Toby ask worried. 

"CJ has a collapsed lung so they had to tube her to help her breath."

"What else " Leo ask?

"She has two stab wounds. One on her back and the other to her right side, a mild concusion, a few broken and severly bruised ribs, 

and her wrist have deep cuts and bad bruising on them from the rope." Abbey say's letting out a sigh.

"How bad are the stab wounds Abbey " Bartlet ask with tears in his eyes.

"The stab wound to her back did some damage to her splean. " Abbey cried out.

"That son of a bitch " Bartlet yells.

With that news Danny sinks back down into his chair, the shock of it all hitting him like a ton of bricks. As everybody else looks sad 

and shocked by this as well.

"There's something your not telling us Mrs. B " said Josh.

Everybody but Danny looks at her wanting anwser's.

"What else did he do to her " Donna ask ?

Abbey looks down at her feet hesitating.

"Abbey " Bartlet ask letting out a deep breath.

She looks up taking in everbody's faces before turning her eye's to her husband.

Taking a deep breath she replies " He raped her ".

Everybody swallow's hard when they hear that.

"I'll kill him ! " Bartlet yells. 

Bartlet see's Hoynes out the window and storms out of the waiting room after him. Everybody snaps there head in the direction he heads and see's Hoynes. The other guy's including Danny storm out of the room after him. Bartlet grabs him from behind and throw's him against the wall.

"You SON OF A BITCH ! " Bartlet yells punching him in the ribs. 

Any army of secret service pull him off of Hoynes and holds back the rest of the guys as two agents quickly got Hoynes out of the room.

Bartlet and the rest of the guys are breathing heavy as the agents are still restraining them. Bartlet turns toward Abbey and hugs her they 

both start to cry. Josh turns towards Donna and they also hug and cry.

 

**   
**

GW Waiting room, 6: 30AM

Everybody is sitting or standing around still waiting to her about CJ's condition. There eye's are all red from crying. You can hear the TV in the background again as Henry is updating everybody on CJ's condition.

The doctor enter's the room and everybody turns there attention to him.

"Doctor how is she " Bartlet ask.

"We were able to reinflate her lung with no problem but halfway through the surgery her heart stopped beating."

"No " said Leo.

"It took us twenty minutes to get her heart beating again... The stab wound to her right side did minor tissue damage." 

"What about the one to her back " Abbey ask ?

"As you know the knife did some damage to her splean. But we were unable to repair the damage and had to remove it." 

"Oh god " Say's Danny crying some more.

"She has been upgraded from critical to stable condition " 

"So she's going to be OK ? " Josh ask. 

"After some recovery time she will be OK." 

"Can we see her ? " Toby ask. 

"She's being moved to recover as we speak. I'll have a nurse take you to her room as soon as she's settled "

"Thank you doctor " Bartlet say's shaking his hand.

 

**   
**

CJ's room 2PM

CJ is still unconcious since surgery hooked up to machines and IV's and still pale. 

Danny is sitting in a chair by her side asleep, holding her hand. He awakens when he feels CJ's hand move slightly under his. 

"CJ ? "

Danny moves his right hand to her hair while his left one is still holding her hand.

"Baby can you hear me ? Open your eyes. "

CJ opens her eyes slowly and looks at him.

"Umm " CJ groans as she smiles to him. 

"Hey you. How you feelin' " Danny ask returning the smile.

"Tired " 

He leans foward and kisses her on the lips softly. " You gave us all quite a scare over the last few days "

"Sorry. I'll try not to do it again " CJ say's weakly.

Danny smiles at her again.

"I love you CJ "

"I love you too " 

They kiss again.

"Marry me " Danny pauses and looks in her eyes. " I came close to losing you, I don't want to take that chance again "

"Yes " CJ reponds.

"Yes ? " Danny ask.

"Yes I'll marry you " CJ says again this time with tears in her eyes. 

**   
**

March 22 5PM

The President and Leo enter the room. CJ's asleep when they walk to her bedside. Bartlet runs his hand through her hair. CJ wakes up and looks at them and smiles weakly.

"Hey how you feelin' kid o " Bartlet ask kissing her forehead.

"I've been better " CJ replies. 

"Well you look better " Leo say's.

There's a knock on the door and CJ flinches. Bartlet takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly as Leo anwser's the door. Ron enters the

room and looks at CJ. 

"Mr. President " Ron says.

"Ron " Bartlet says and nods at him.

"CJ how you feelin' ? " Ron ask.

"OK " 

"Do feel up to anwsering questions ? " Ron ask. 

"Sure lets get it over with " CJ pauses. " Do they have to go " CJ ask squeezing Bartlets hand.

"Not if you don't want them to. " Ron anwser's.

"He just walked in to my place " CJ pauses remembering that night with tear's in her eyes. " I was talking to the President on the phone 

when I heard the front door close.... I got up to see who was there and froze when I saw him.... He walked towards me and grabed my arm twisting it." CJ pauses and rubs her arm in the spot he twisted it, choking back the tear's. " He pulled me closer to him and then threw me 

against the wall causing me to drop the phone." CJ paused again to choke back more tear's. " He then back handed me across my left temple

causing me to black out. The next thing I remember was waking up in a trunk all tied up. Later he opened the trunk and hit me again this time 

with a tire iron. " CJ finshed, telling them what happened at the cabin. 

"Get some sleep " Bartlet said wiping her tear's away and kissed her cheek as they all left the room.

CJ laid her against the pillow closed her eyes and continued crying.

**   
**

CJ's room, March 22 7PM

CJ is lying in the bed looking out the window when Josh enters the room.

"Hey Claudia Jean " Josh says smiling.

CJ turns her attention towards him and smiles.

"Hey there's one of my heros"

"How you feelin' "

"Tired and safe "

Josh takes CJ's hand and squeeze's it as he leans foward and kisses her forehead.

"I hear the president nearly killed Hoynes with his bare hands. " CJ says.

"Yeah along with the rest of us "

CJ gives him a weak grin. 

"You don't have to worry about him he won't hurt you again. " Josh says angrily.

CJ smiles weakly at him then her smile grows when Danny arrives.

"Hey fishboy "

"Hey Danny " Josh says. 

"Hey " Danny says to Josh patting his shoulder.

Danny reaches CJ's bed and leans down to kiss her. Josh smiles at that.

"So did you tell him our news ? " Danny ask CJ. 

"What news ? " Josh ask raising his eyebrow.

"Uh. Danny and I are getting married. " 

"Are you kidding ?" Josh ask excited. 

"NO " CJ and Danny say at the same time with annoyance in there voice.

"Wow, congratulations. " Josh says as he hug's Danny then CJ gently.

**   
**

CJ's room, March 23 10AM 

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in " CJ calls after flinching at the sound of the knock.

"Hey do you feel up to visitors ? " Bartlet ask sticking his head in the open door. 

"Of course come in " CJ said as she smiled.

The President and First Lady walk in. The first lady sat in the chair beside the left side of her bed.

"How you feelin' today ? " Abbey asked. 

"Better, I have most of my strenght back " 

"That's good to hear. You look much better too." Bartlet said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you... I heard you attacked Hoynes " CJ said smiling to Bartlet.

"Yeah, well " Bartlet said with a guilty look then smiled back to CJ.

Abbey took CJ's left hand in her's and noticed the diamond ring on CJ's finger.

"CJ ? " Abbey asked lifting up her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Uh... Danny asked me to marry him and I said yes " CJ said.

"Oh CJ, congratulations " Abbey said smiling then kissed CJ's cheek.

"So when's the wedding " Bartlet asked with a smile on his face.

"Your OK with this ? I'm not going to be hearing about the conflict of interest ?" CJ asked.

"Are you happy ? " Bartlet asked. 

"Yes " CJ said with a huge smile.

"That's all that matters " Bartlet said returning the smile. 

 

**   
**

May 16th 

It was nearly two months since CJ's ordeal. Hoynes was charged for assualt, kidnapping, rape and attempted murder and sentenced to

40 years confinment.

**   
**

White House, June 20

CJ and Danny were married in the Rose Garden. Bartlet gave CJ away. Josh was Danny's best man, Donna CJ's maid of honor.

They were now at there reception dancing together.

"I love you Mrs. Concannon " Danny said.

"I love you more Mr. Concannon " CJ said.

"Mind if I cut in " Bartlet asked. 

"No sir " Danny said.

Bartlet started dancing with CJ and Abbey danced with Danny. Later CJ and Danny cut the wedding cake and started to feed each other 

the cake.

"Be nice " Danny said to CJ who had an evil grin.

"You be nice " CJ said back smiling at him.

They started to feed each other then smeared it all over each others faces. Everybody started laughing as CJ and Danny started laughing then kissed and ate the cake off of each others faces. Later they danced again.

"Danny there's something I need to tell you " CJ said.

"What's that ? " 

"Were pregnant " CJ say's smiling. " four weeks "

"Are you serious " Danny ask shocked.

CJ smiles and nod's to Danny. Danny places his hand over CJ's stomach and smiled at her then kisses her.

"I love you so much. You never looked more beautiful than you do right now " Danny say's kissing her again.

"I love you too " 

 

the end.


End file.
